the vampire legend
by Drama y Romance
Summary: Atrapada entre un vampiro y un cazador Anna debe decidir a quien ama de verdad.
1. Chapter 1

_**the vampire legend**_

_**Por: **__**Barón**__** na hearts. **_

_**Capitulo**__**: 1**_

_**after the bloody night**_

_Pov Anna:_

_El invierno estaba en pleno apogeo. Una tormenta de nieve había atrapado nuestro carruaje empujándolo justo a la orilla del sinuoso camino. Yo había estado con las manos envueltas en los reposabrazos de los sillones, tenía miedo que una corriente bastante fuerte como para lanzarnos al vacío nos asaltara sorpresivamente._

_Era una mala noche para viajar, pero aun así papa insistió en forzar a los caballos para correr por el peligroso sendero rocoso. Los pobres animales al parecer eran los únicos que eran conscientes del peligro porque relinchaban y frenaban de repente agitándose inquietos tratando de avisar al conductor que el camino estaba cada vez más traicionero._

_La rueda choco contra una piedra dura y el carruaje se precipito por la pendiente. Todos gritaron cuando no paraba de girar; yo busque con ojos ansiosos a mi padre apenas aterrizamos con fuerza en el suelo pero solo vi su figura inmóvil encima de las maletas entreabiertas que derramaron su contenido por el suelo._

–_Papa… papa…–llame estirando mi brazo ignorando las pulsantes cortadas y el frio dolor de un hueso probablemente roto. Él tenía que estar bien, no podía dejarme sola._

–_Por… por favor…no…_

_Jalando un extremo de su chaqueta lo llame de nuevo pero él no respondió; se quedó tirado sin vida mientras yo pasaba atraves de una vórtice insoportable de dolor. No podía levantarme, mi cuerpo estaba triturado sin fuerzas y el sueño comenzaba a invadirme._

_Era el fin…_

_Fin pov_

En lo alto del acantilado después de ver el accidente. La silueta alta oscura miraba el carruaje destrozado en el fondo del barranco.

Sus ojos azules cambiaron al rojo intenso y su olfato se entusiasmó con el olor de la sangre derramada. Para otra criatura como el este espectáculo sería una oportunidad perfecta para saciar la sed ardiente por la sangre mortal.

Pero él, Boris Tepes, no era como los demás desdichados sirvientes que cayeron victimas de su influencia. La sangre simple derramada sin luchar le parecía aburrida y sin utilidad para su espíritu de guerrero sanguinario.

En un suspiro regreso sus características monstruosas a la normalidad. Ahora aparentaba ser solamente un hombre cualquiera atrapado en la tormenta, así podía regresar tranquilamente a su castillo.

–Ayuda… ¡necesito ayuda!

Recogiendo el sonido de la débil suplica Boris se giró a ver una segunda vez. Que sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta que alguien había sobrevivido a esa caída. Sonrió de medio lado alzando los brazos desplegando su larga capa negra, tal vez después de todo algo se podía rescatar de todo esto.

Con los ojos cerrados y la mano derecha sobre la herida en su hombro continuo a gritar hasta que escucho que la puerta del carruaje era arrancada. Entorno los ojos en la sombra y suspiro aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez no moriría aun.

–Señor…mi padre…él…

–Está muerto –Añadió Boris sin empatía empujando con su pie el bulto inmóvil.

–Que… no… ¡No!

Ella se levantó y camino con pies temblorosos e inestables hacia su pobre padre. Lloro con fuerza lamentando su muerte.

–Tengo que avisar a la señora Kino.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando paso la determinación y solo quedo el dolor.

–Por favor…necesito su ayuda…

Boris rio entonces. El nunca ayudaba a nadien.

–Yo… yo le daré lo que quiera, dinero, propiedades… cualquier cosa…

El vampiro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

– ¿De verdad eres tan rica? –cuestiono con burla.

–Si… soy Anna Kioyama… hija única de Albert Roberts…

Boris entonces sonrió. Albert Roberts era el hombre más rico del "_the patch ville "_, un pueblito pequeño en medio de un desierto. Él en su momento rondo por ese sitio.

–Ya lo veo…pero no estás muy lejos de ese lugar.

Anna asintio.

–Estábamos… estábamos en camino para visitar a unos familiares…

Boris asintio con los ojos volviendo en rojo y los colmillos largos afilados. La sangre había aparecido en abundancia gracias a la herida en su cabeza y Anna asustada temía perder la conciencia cuando este mounstro obviamente quería matarla.

–Por favor… yo solo quiero regresar con mi familia…–suplico mirándolo con miedo. Pero el solamente frunció el ceño cuando recogió un olor familiar oculto en la sangre.

Pov Anna:

_Estaba furioso. Sus manos tenían las uñas largas, sus colmillos filosos estaban apretados mientras sus ojos rojos reflejaban pupilas inhumanas._

_Use las pocas fuerzas que tenía para moverme lejos pero él me tomo con fuerza por el cuello. De verdad pese que me mataría, lo vi en sus ojos._

–_Te dejare vivir…_

_Se acercó._

–_Pero bajo mis términos._

_Todo acabo en ese momento, me mordió con fuerza y yo me perdí en la bruma oscura del sueño obligado. Solo cuando una luz cegadora me dio de lleno en el rostro volví en mi con un grito que no sabía cuánto había guardado._

– _¡Oh, dios bendito!_ _–grito saltando a asustada la mujer al frente de la cama donde al parecer había estado acostada_ _– ¡Despertó!_ _–Salió a toda prisa y grito aún más fuerte con alivio entremezclado con sorpresa. Yo me levante y mire hacia todos lados buscando a ese hombre, pero no hubo nada más que una habitación color blanco y dorado._

–_Anna… estas despierta…_

_El rostro usualmente serio de la señora Kino hoy por primera vez me proporciono un gran alivio. Tal vez todo eso había sido una pesadilla. Papa y yo habíamos llegado sanos y salvos a la mancion Asakura._

–_Gracias al cielo, pensábamos que estabas de verdad muerta…_

_Ahora era su buena amiga Tamao quien entraba corriendo a la habitación._

–_Oh…–fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarme con fuerza._ _–Qué bueno que estas bien…_

_Casi como un reflejo toque el vendaje en mi cuello y me paralice._

– _¿Dónde está mi padre?_

_La señora Kino y Tamao hicieron muecas de tristeza._

– _¿Dónde está?_ _–repetí mi pregunta tratando de salir de la cama._

–_Anna… Albert murió en el accidente…hace una semana que lo sepultamos._

_Fue como un baño de agua fría después de horas bajo el sol._

–_De verdad… ¿no lo recuerdas?_ _–cuestiono Tamao compartiendo una mirada preocupada con la señora Kino. Como podría, yo prácticamente viví mi propia muerte._

–_Si…la tormenta… el carruaje se fue por el barranco…papa…_

_Salte._

– _¿Cómo llegue aquí?_

_Ellas seguían mirándome con extrañeza._

–_Anna tal vez deberías dormir un poco más –empujándome en las almohadas Tamao sugirió mirando a la señora Kino._ _–Tal vez deberíamos traer al doctor Fausto._

_Kino asintio._

–_Enviare a Lizerg…_

_Salió a toda prisa y yo me quede mirando el techo tratando de encontrar una explicación. Fue un golpe bastante fuerte el que me di; fue todo una alucinación y esto en mi cuello era solo un rasguño._

–_No te muevas… ahora vuelvo…_

_Tamao salió con la misma prisa que la señora Kino._

–_Bien… todo fue un sueño…solo un sueño…–repetía en mi mente mientras levantaba los vendajes y la gasa. Pase mis dedos y soltado un grito me di cuenta de los dos pequeños agujeros._

_Fin pov _

_XX_

En la planta baja de la mancion Asakura, en las caballerizas. El joven mozo recién termina de arreglar los caballos cuando la señora Kino vino corriendo agitando los brazos, gritando montones de palabras incoherentes.

– ¡Rápido Lizerg hay que traer al médico!

Soltó el cepillo.

– ¿Qué?, ¿la señorita Anna se puso mal? –pregunto preocupado.

–No… bueno no lo sé, ella despertó…

– ¡Despertó!, dios que buena noticia.

Kino asintio.

–Sí, sí, vamos, hay que ir por el médico.

Lizerg asintio.

–El carruaje estaba ya listo para ir a la ciudad. –informo el caminando hacia la entrada.

–Qué bueno, vamos.

XX

Adentro en el salón. Uno de los gemelos Asakura dejo de jugar con las piezas de ajedrez de madera para mirar por la gran ventana.

– ¿Adónde va la abuela con tanta prisa? –Pregunto a su reflejo perezoso dormido en la silla frente a él – ¿Yho?

Sacudiéndose el castaño se quejó cuando su hermano lo movio.

–Hao… ¿qué pasa?

Pestañeando bostezo ruidosamente.

–Nada–contesto su gemelo después de un suspiro. –Solo que la abuela salió con mucha prisa.

Yho se sacudió.

– ¿De verdad? y… ¿a dónde fue?

Hao se encogió de hombros.

–Yho, Hao… ¡Anna despertó! –grito Tamao irrumpiendo en la habitación.

–Despertó… ¿de verdad?

Ella asintio.

– ¿No es grandioso?

Yho asintio.

– ¿Y como esta? –Hao cuestiono indiferente.

–Bueno… esta confundida, pero bien.

Sonrió a su amor secreto intranquilo que la miro con atención mientras contestaba a la pregunta del gemelo mayor.

–Bueno esa es una buena noticia–dijo Yho sin perder su mueca alegre.

–Si… bueno hay que esperar a que el medico de su opinión para ver si es bueno que vallan a verla.

Ambos castaños asintieron.

XX

El doctor Fausto octavo estaba recién terminando con sus consultas cuando a su consultorio entro el mozo de la familia Asakura.

–Doctor… la señorita Anna… la señora Kino…–mascullo entre respiraciones difíciles.

–Ok...Lizerg cálmate y dime despacio, ¿qué paso?

El peliverde suspiro.

–La señora Kino quiere que valla a revisar a la señorita Anna.

Fausto se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Paso algo grave?

Lizerg negó.

–Ella despertó–contesto aliviado y feliz.

– ¡Despertó!, ¿de verdad?

El asintio para mayor confusión del médico. Él la había revisado la noche cuando fue traída a la mancion medio muerta, sus signos vitales aun cuando le curo las cortadas y contusiones no eran muy alentadores. Y el que no despertara después de varios días solo empeoro su diagnóstico.

–Oh, sí, de verdad lo hiso doctor–volvió a decir tan sonriente como no se le había vuelto a ver desde la muerte de sus padres.

–Bueno, hay que ir a revisarla.

Recogió el botiquín de cuero que descansaba sobre su escritorio y salió junto a Lizerg hasta el carruaje donde esperaba impaciente la señora Kino.

–Buen día señora Asakura –Saludo Fausto mientras subía.

–Buen día doctor. Dios espero no haberlo interrumpido.

Fausto negó.

–Estaba por ir a casa cuando Lizerg apareció todo apurado.

Se recargo en el respaldo afelpado del sillón.

–Dice que la señorita Anna despertó.

Kino asintio.

–Fue un verdadero milagro.

Suspiro profundamente liberándose del peso enorme que era la preocupación por la salud de la hija de su querida ahijada.

– ¿Ella ha tenido reacciones extrañas? –pregunto Fausto lijeramente interesado.

– ¿Reacciones extrañas doctor?

El asintio.

–Como convulsiones, dilatación en las pupilas… ¿molestias por la luz del sol?

Lizerg observo de soslayo al médico. Todas esas preguntas sonaban tan extrañas.

–Dios bendito no…ella solo tiene cierta confusión sobre como llego a la finca –respondido Kino juntando las dos manos sobre su bastón.

–Eso es extraño. Recuerdo que usted me dijo que ella misma apareció en la puerta desmayada.

La anciana asintio.

– Y así fue, la pobre estaba tan golpeada que pensamos lo peor doctor.

Fausto miro entonces por la ventana hacia el paisaje en movimiento. Su curiosidad recién despertada se agudizo durante el relato de la señora Kino. Todo era tan extraño.

–Ya estamos aquí, rápido antes de que algo peor pase.

Como si fuera su señal Fausto salió del carruaje y entro deprisa a la mancion sin detenerse a meditar si era educado, oh no.

XX

Anna estaba intentando levantarse cuando el doctor entro sin tocar la puerta antes. Ella se sorprendió y casi cae al suelo, pero se sujetó de un poste de la cama y recupero el equilibrio.

–Oh…–susurro Fausto sorprendido. –De verdad esta despierta.

Anna lo miro confundida.

–Sí, ¿porque todos están tan sorprendidos por eso?

Fausto entro del todo a la habitación.

–Bueno, después de días en coma es normal que tu familia se sorprenda por que despertaras.

Ella salto.

– ¡Días!... pero… ¿cómo?

–Es lo normal, te golpeaste muy fuerte…

Se acercó a ella.

–Pero debo revisarte para asegurarnos que no hay daño, ¿de acuerdo?

Anna asintio se sentó en la cama y espero pacientemente a que fausto terminara de revisarla.

XX

Afuera Lizerg, Tamao y los gemelos Asakura junto a su abuela esperaban a que Fausto saliera. Fue después de unas horas que el hombre rubio oji azul salió con una expresión indescifrable.

– ¿Que paso? , ¿Está bien?

Fausto encaro a Kino.

– ¿Doctor?, ¿Que está pasando? –pregunto Lizerg preocupado.

–Oh, nada, ella está bien.

Lizerg levanto una ceja. El joven doctor parecía estar escondiendo algo, algo importante.

– ¿Podemos verla? –pidió Tamao.

–Claro, yo tengo que irme.

Haciendo apenas una mueca Fausto salió con la misma prisa con la que entro. Tal vez estaba imaginándose cosas en su afán de descubrir el misterio detrás de esos misteriosos ataques que habían estado sucediendo, oh era que desde la muerte de su querida esposa había perdido algo de cordura.

Pero esas marcas en el cuello de Anna no eran resultado de la caída. Esto llevaba por raíces más profundas y peligrosas.

–Doctor Fausto–llamo el conductor del carruaje asustando a Fausto. –Quiere que lo lleve a la ciudad, oh a ¿su casa?

Negó ya que necesitaba caminar.

–Bien entonces buen viaje.

Asintio para después caminar fuera de los terrenos de la adinerada familia hasta su cabaña cerca del bosque. Hay después de arrogar sobre la mesa su botiquín y bata jalo una silla para sentarse y mirar fijamente la muestra de sangre que obtuvo de Anna.

Solo contaba con un microscopio y otras probetas pero Fausto estaba seguro que servirían para compararlas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Vampire Leghand**_

_**Capitulo: 2 **_

_**Las amenazas no vienen solas**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

_**Wow gracias por sus visitas y comentarios a qui tienen un nuevo capitulo ;)**_

_**XX**_

Sentado en el escritorio de su despacho Yhoumei contemplaba el pequeño cabo de vela casi extinto mientras escuchaba la lluvia golpear el tejado de su casa de campo. Hoy era la última noche de su estancia en la campiña, apenas amaneciera iba a regresar a casa con su esposa y nietos.

– ¿Señor Asakura?

Dejando su momento de meditación a un lado Yhoumei se giró a ver la puerta.

–Pasa Luchist…

Casualmente solo con un par de pantalones y la camisa de vestir medio abierta el invitado de Yhoumei entro al despacho.

– ¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, solo estaba buscando a Marco.

Yhoumei asintio.

–Salió con todos al bosque–contesto con una expresión indiferente.

–Oh, debí suponerlo.

Luchist suspiro con cansancio. Había estado ocupado limpiando su arsenal cuando se dio cuenta que la mitad del equipo había desaparecido.

Claro los lugareños van y le cuentan de la presencia de un extraño hombre y él impulsivo como siempre mueve todo un escuadrón.

–Hablando de eso, ¿han pensado a sobre su próximo destino?

Luchist se quedó pensando un momento. Mañana su generoso posadero regresaba a su casa en el pueblo con su familia y ellos continuarían con su búsqueda.

–Bueno teníamos pensado ir a la ciudad.

– ¿Y se quedaran en alguna posada?

Luchist negó. Sus recursos eran limitados en este momento.

–En ese caso las puertas de mi casa siguen estando abiertas.

Una sonrisa falsa se plasmó en los labios delgados del pelinegro.

–Muchas gracias señor.

Yhoumei negó.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes–dijo levantándose lentamente, lo mejor que su edad podía permitirle.

–Ahora le recomiendo vuelva a dormir ya que mañana saldremos muy temprano.

Luchist soltó entonces una risita.

–Le aseguro que lo are.

Contagiado por su buen humor Yhoumei salió hacia su habitación dejando solo a Luchist. Él se acercó lentamente al escritorio donde estaba un telegrama recién abierto, se inclinó y leyó el aviso urgente.

"_Anna llego mal herida, Albert murió"_

Silbo sintiendo algo de lastima por su amable anfitrión.

_**XX**_

_Anna pov:_

_Era de noche cuando los murmullos incoherentes llenaron mis oídos. Era como si alguien estuviera hablando en voz baja._

_Me levante y encendí la luz de la lámpara de aceite junto a mi cama para poder observar mejor la habitación._

–_Quien…quien esta hay…_

_Aterrada de que ese hombre fuera quien asechaba en mi habitación trate de encontrar una manera de alertar a la señora Kino. Pero era como si una fuerza mayor a la mía me mantuviera en la cama._

– _¡Quien es! _

_Todo se quedó en silencio después de que yo gritara pero hubo el estruendo ensordecedor de un disparo y mi mano derecha ardió tal y como si hubiese tocado algo muy caliente. Dolió tanto que grite tan fuerte que debí despertar a alguien, por que vino corriendo a mi habitación._

–_Anna… ¿qué pasa?_ _–Cuestiono Lizerg preocupado sorprendiéndome con su presencia–Tu…mano…_

_Siguiendo hacia donde me señalaba en completo shock observe la herida sangrante._

– _¿Que paso?_

_Exhalando profundamente me sentí más ligera, pero cansada hasta el punto de la inconciencia. Todo se puso oscuro y solo escuche los llamados desesperados de Lizerg mientras yo finalmente me rendí al sueño._

_Fin pov._

Lizerg comenzó a sacudir a Anna pero ella no despertaba. Asustado puso dos dedos en su pulso y suspiro aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que no fue nada de lo que estaba pensando.

Pero la herida en su mano era muy extraña, un vórtice con un punto oscuro en el centro, un disparo.

**XX**

Las aves que dormían sobre las copas de los arboles huyeron despavoridas cuando el hombre rubio disparo al otro platino tirado en el suelo bajo su bota pesada.

Con su formidable puntería no acertó en el corazón como sus compañeros a sus espaldas esperaban. Lo hirió en una mano, una profunda herida que manchaba el follaje con la sangre espesa oscura.

–En nombre de la doncella Janne llevare a acabo tu ejecución sucio vampiro–le aviso sin emoción relevante manteniendo alzada su arma de plata pulida bendecida por su líder espero el más mínimo movimiento para jalar el gatillo. Pero él se mantuvo sonriente ya que tenía un as bajo la manga.

–No puedes matarme cazador, ya no soy tan débil.

Soltando un suspiro se evaporo en densa niebla oscura. El cazador entonces chasqueo la lengua y se giró rápidamente para advertir a sus compañeros.

– ¡Maldición!, ¡No puede ser! –Grito hacia el vampiro que no paraba de reír–Te atreviste a hacerlo.

Boris asintio.

–No esperabas que me arriesgaría a enfrentarme a ustedes estando tan vulnerable.

Se envolvió en su capa.

–Lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo.

No dispuesto a dejarse vencer el soldado volvió a disparar sin parar, pero era tarde. Boris escapo después de reír maniáticamente empeorando la situación.

–No, ¡Marco se fue! –gritaron sus compañeros tratando de detenerlo de su plan de perseguirlo.

–

Lanzo un golpe al árbol destrozando en su camino sus finos guantes blancos hiriendo sus nudillos. Odiaba perder. Era una sensación espantosa, pero casi insoportable cuando se mezclaba con el odio milenario.

–Debió ir hacia las montañas.

Uno de los hombres asintio.

–Si pudo hacerlo, oh a las grutas. Marco hay que regresar a la casa, Luchist debe estar furioso.

Le puso una mano en el hombro.

–Además mañana tienes varias cosas importantes que hacer.

El rubio lo observo de soslayo.

–Tu hermano te espera, vamos ese maldito vampiro no va ir muy lejos.

–Chris, como puedes estar tan seguro.

Se encogió de hombros.

–Tú lo viste, el malnacido ya mordió a alguien. Sabes bien que no puede moverse lejos de su estirpe.

Pensando fríamente asintio.

–Está bien.

Irguiéndose en su acostumbrada postura arrogante comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa Asakura con sus subordinados detrás de él siguiéndolo en silencio.

**XX**

Volviendo en si con un sobresalto Anna se topó con la cabellera verde recargada en un espacio libre de su almohada. Intento tocar, pero la visión del vendaje en su muñeca era más atrayente que el hecho mismo de aprovechar la oportunidad para robarle un toque al chico inglés.

–No…–susurro llevándose la muñeca hacia el pecho. –Oh, dios…

Lizerg abrió los ojos.

–Qué bueno que despertaste, estaba muy preocupado.

Consternada le devolvió la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa? –cuestiono Lizerg deshaciéndose del resto de su sueño con una buena sacudida.

–Na…nada…

Se encogió sobre sí misma.

–Me asustaste…

Él sonrió.

–Tú también lo hiciste Anna.

Miro por momentos los vendajes.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Anna rio nerviosa. No podía contarle lo que le había pasado, incluso para ella que había estado hay sonaba como una completa locura.

–Yo… yo toque por error la lámpara, supongo que me queme.

Lo miro de soslayo para asegurarse que había creído su historia pero la aparto rápidamente. Él era muy astuto y difícil de engañar. Lizerg Diethel después de todo era hijo de un detective.

–Bueno, la próxima vez tienes que tener mas cuidado.

Se levantó.

–Cuando amanezca del todo puedo acompañarte con el doctor Fausto.

–Claro, ¿por qué no?

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa. En su mente se decía sobre lo mucho que había extrañado a su buen amigo. La última vez que lo vio había sido un niño pequeño bastante lindo, ahora era un joven bien parecido.

–Aun es de noche, ¿quieres algo más antes de que salga?

Ella miro el lugar donde había estado sentado Lizerg. No quería dormir de nuevo cuando las pesadillas aún estaban recientes, él podía volver cuando estaba sola.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Lo miro insegura.

–Creo que quiero quedarme despierta–dijo acomodándose mejor en la cama.

– ¿De verdad?, pero si son las cuatro de la mañana Anna.

Le dio un vistazo sutil al espectáculo nocturno.

–No importa, Yo estaré bien.

Cuando lo vio salir por la pierna quiso hacer cualquier cosa para hacerlo volver. Quería que le hiciera compañía, pero no dijo más que _buenas noches_.

**XX**

Amanecía cuando escucho la llegada del señor Yhoumei a la finca. El llego junto a un grupo de hombres completamente ajenos a la familia.

Anna se acercó a la ventana y observo el rostro familiar de Luchist Lasso, un militar buen amigo de su difunto padre.

– ¿Que hace aquí? –pensó abriendo del todo la cortina.

**XX**

–Es una hermosa casa.

Yhoumei después de bajar del carruaje miro a Luchist.

–Gracias, pero vamos hay que entrar.

El pelinegro asintio.

–Yhoumei–susurro sorprendida Kino saliendo al jardín aun en pijama. –Pensé que llegarías hasta mañana.

Yhoumei sonrió.

–Recibí tu mensaje y quise llegar hoy.

Miro hacia la casa.

– ¿Como esta?

Kino suspiro.

–Está bien…dentro lo que cabe por supuesto.

Le dio un vistazo a los hombres que acompañaba a su esposo y enviando una sutil interrogante provoco una risa de parte de Yhoumei.

–Son los invitados de los que te hable querida.

Cayendo en cuenta hizo un mohín avergonzado.

–Oh, pero pasen, siéntanse como en su casa.

Inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto todos los hombres entraron a la mancion.

–Tamao avisa que pongan más puestos en el comedor–ordeno Kino a la joven mucama a su lado que asintio antes de entrar corriendo directamente a la cocina.

–Espero que la cocina japonesa sea de su agrado.

Luchist sonrió a la mujer mayor.

–Cuando las semillas son lo único de lo que hemos estado viviendo los pasados meses, cualquier comida será bien apreciada y agradecida señora.

Kino rio divertida por la pequeña broma.

–Bueno en ese caso espero verlos apenas terminen de instalarse.

Llamo a otra de las sirvientas para que fuera a mostrarles las habitaciones para invitados. Anna salió de su habitación y se topó con Luchist, cara a cara.

–Señorita Kiouyama, que sorpresa…

Anna levanto la mirada.

–Señor Lasso… que… inesperada visita–dijo incomoda de repente con tantos ojos puestos sobre ella.

–Sí que lo es…

Yhoumei entonces se aclaró la garganta.

–Anna, ¿qué haces de pie? –cuestiono con el mismo tono de voz severo que usualmente usaría con sus nietos.

–Quería salir un momento a caminar señor Yhoumei.

Negó.

–Está helando afuera, por lo menos ve por un abrigo más grueso.

Anna entonces analizo su bata sencilla de franela y asintio. En su prisa habida olvidado el protocolo de una dama.

–Creo que mejor iré a prepararme.

Le dio una última mirada a Luchist.

–Buen día señor Lasso.

Bajo la atenta mirada del grupo ella se fue hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de entrar se dio cuenta de los ojos azul claro sobre los vendajes de su mano.

Dirigió entonces los suyos color negro al rubio. Sentía el peligro en él. Su sangre parecía helarse apenas fue consciente de su presencia abrumadora, en pocas palabras le tenía miedo.

–Y… ¿de donde conoce a Anna, señor Lasso?

Luchist miro a Kino.

–Conocí a Albert en una de mis expediciones a _"Patch ville", _el al igual que su esposo fue un buen anfitrión.

Suspiro.

–Mi más sentido pésame señorita.

Anna con el repetitivo nudo en la garganta asintio antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

–Fue una verdadera tragedia.

Los esposos asintieron con caras tristes. Albert como esposo de su querida ahijada, fue como un hijo más.

**XX**

En la cocina Tamao correteaba entre las otras mucamas impuestas en la mesa. Ella revisaba las líneas de platos, vasos y cubiertos. Cada línea debía ser perfecta.

– ¿La señorita bajara al desayuno? –cuestiono Pirika con un plato en la mano y una mueca indecisa.

–No lo sé –respondió su hermano Horo Horo encogiéndose de hombros mientras llenaba los huecos de la mesa con platos llenos de comida. –Tal vez no.

–Pero… ¿y si lo hace?

–Entonces ponlo, por si acaso.

Se enderezo y sonrió ampliamente cuando se vio satisfecho con su trabajo.

–Y… él… ¿también comerá aquí?

Tamao se quedó quieta a medio movimiento.

–Bueno… la verdad no lo he visto por la casa, seguramente ya se fue de aquí –dijo Horo Horo cruzándose de brazos esperando que su hermana terminara de poner la mesa.

–Solo espero que el señor Yhoumei no se moleste por la presencia de ese hombre– susurro Tamao sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos.

–Tamao, el amo no puede molestarse cuando ese hombre fue quien salvo la vida de la señorita Anna.

Pirika suspiro.

–Que romántico –dijo en un suspiro dramático.

– ¿Romántico? –cuestiono con ojos entornados Horo Horo.

–Si… un guapo héroe…

Envuelta en su propio escenario chispeante color rosa Pirika renuncio a seguir poniendo platos y se fue a la cocina mientras Tamao y Horo Horo negaron sumidos en un ambiente morado y negro con un montón de interrogantes.

**XX**

_Anna pov:_

_Suspirando entre montones de vestidos me decidí por el color violeta oscuro. El tomo más de acuerdo con mi luto, me quede mirando mi reflejo._

_Algo había cambiado en mí, podía sentirlo. Había algo diferente en mi semblante fatigado._

–_Señorita Anna… sus abuelos… la esperan…–susurro un chico al otro lado de la puerta. Yo fui a abrir encontrando a un peliazul._

– _¿Están todos? –le pregunte de repente muy interesada en la organización de la mesa._

–_Si…bueno eso creo…_

_Fruncí el ceño. Lo menos que quería era reunirme con ese hombre de hace un momento. Aun podía sentir la advertencia explicita en sus ojos. El peligro que le helaba la sangre._

_Pero aun así no podía desairar a la señora Kino y su esposo de esta manera. No cuando ellos me recibieron en su casa._

– _¿Quiere que le traiga el desayuno a su habitación entonces?_

_Negué. _

–_Bajare al comedor._

_Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y junto al mozo baje al comedor donde se llevaba a cabo una interesante conversación._

_Fin pov _

– ¿Entonces fue ese hombre fue quien salvo a Anna? –pregunto Yhoumei a su esposa.

–Un muchacho bastante valiente en realidad.

Anna palideció.

– ¿Qué hombre? –pregunto.

–Yo por supuesto.

De la nada Boris apareció asustando a Anna que casi cae gracias a la impresión.

–Él es el joven Boris Tepes.

Caminando unos pasos al frente saludo educadamente a las personas en la mesa. Anna salto cuando la miro.

–Es bueno ver que ya está de pie –dijo con una sonrisa burlona – ¿Como esta?

Sin siquiera esperar a que su nieta respondiera Kino, ignorante por supuesto de la identidad verdadera de Boris, le ofreció una sonrisa amable y un puesto en la mesa.

–Gracias a usted bastante bien.

Desdoblando sobre su regazo la servilleta, Boris le dio un segundo vistazo a Anna aun de pie mirándolo con incredulidad.

–Es bueno escuchar eso.

Dirigió su mirada verde azul a la silla a su lado y luego con apenas un gesto le ordeno a Anna ocupar el puesto a su lado. Ella obviamente se negó, pero su cuerpo que seguía los dictámenes de quien reclamo su sangre y se movio por propia voluntad.

Marco levanto una ceja ante el inquietante espectáculo que solamente el pareció notar. Le dio un vistazo a Boris e inmediatamente su sangre parecía reaccionar. La sangre del cazador que repudia a su presa.

Boris por su lado bien protegido por su disfraz de aristócrata se regodeo por la mueca de puro odio plasmada en el rostro de Marco y el hecho de que ignoraba que el vampiro que tanto deseaba atravesar con su espada se sentaba frente a él, restregándole su víctima sínicamente.

Anna solamente se mantuvo atada a la presencia despreciable de Boris, con solamente una mueca de confusión.

–Sabes… Anna, el joven Boris fue quien te saco del carruaje y te trajo a la finca.

Le dio una mirada sin emoción a su abuela.

–Yo…yo me retiro.

Con firme convicción echo hacia atrás la silla y se levantó sin siquiera mirar el ceño fruncido del vampiro. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que el vórtice volviera a arrastrarla con ese mounstro.

– ¡Anna! –grito Lizerg caminando con prisa detrás de ella tratando de alcanzarla. – ¿Qué pasa?

–Nada… yo…

Miro el comedor al final del pasillo y escucho en su cabeza la voz furiosa ordenarle que volviera.

–Anna… ¿qué te está pasando?

La toco en el brazo y ella salto para después echarse a correr hacia afuera de la casa con las manos tapando sus oídos.

Lizerg suspiro con tristeza y confusión. Él sabía que Anna sufría y que tenía que hacer algo, solo que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Tal vez necesitaba la opinión de alguien experimentado en cosas como estas. Él tendría que ir a visitar al doctor Fausto.


	3. Chapter 3

The Vampire Leghand

Capitulo: 3

El misterio.

XX

El sonido de golpes en la puerta saco de su profunda meditación científica al doctor Fausto. Él se enderezo y echo un vistazo a la ventana. Cuando se había enfrascado en su pequeño proyecto afuera aún era de noche, toda una noche se había quedado mirando el microscopio.

Volvieron a tocar esta vez con más impaciencia, Fausto obviamente tuvo que levantarse a atender.

– ¿Marco? –cuestiono parpadeando un par de veces en el hombre rubio de pie frente a su casa.

–Es bueno verte hermano…

Echando un vistazo a la cara cansada de su hermano Marco entro a la casa prestando principal atención al desastre en ella.

– ¿Noche difícil?

Riendo amargamente Fausto cerró la puerta.

–Vida difícil diría yo…–pronuncio con desgano llegando a sentarse en la silla terriblemente consiente del maltrato al que expuso su cuerpo.

– ¿Y tú cuando llegaste?

–Ayer…

Dirige su mirada hacia la mesa de trabajo de Fausto.

–Son algunas muestras de mi actual paciente…Anna Kiouyama…

El medico tomo con su mano enguantada los cristales manchados.

–Es tan extraño… su reacción es exactamente igual a la que tuvo la sangre de Eliza…

Le dio un vistazo a su hermano.

–Mira…ese tono oscuro que tiene parece a verlo adquirido de algún cuerpo extraño…como una especie de veneno.

Rio.

–Pero eso imposible, porque mi paciente está viva.

De repente golpea con los puños la mesa y manda al suelo la fotografía que Marco recoge con un gesto de preocupación. Esto fue siempre lo que temió desde que su cuñada falleció, su hermano perdía la razón gracias a esa idea a la que se aferraba en su búsqueda de respuestas.

– ¡Que rayos está pasando! –grito de nuevo y Marco miro distante hacia el rostro de Eliza. Estar varios años de su vida con los X-laws le había abierto los ojos, la fundadora de la angelical organización le hizo ver más allá de la vida normal aburrida. La doncella Janne le conto sobre los vampiros.

–Es incoherente que con la velocidad con la que esa bacteria invade su sangre ella siga respirando.

Se volvió a sentar en la mesa.

–Tengo que investigar más…

Marco se acercó a él.

–Fausto… tienes que dejar esto…

No se movio.

–Todo esto no te traerá a Eliza de regreso.

Dejo el retrato justo al alcance de las manos de su hermano y camino hacia la salida. Todo era tal y como la doncella le dijo antes de que aceptara formar parte del equipo _"para tener algo siempre se debe sacrificar algo", _bueno él quiso el poder y para obtenerlo sacrificaba la cordura de su hermano.

–Quien dice que no…–pensaba Fausto reclinándose en la silla. Esta era su manera de pedir perdón a Eliza, su hermano no lo entendía por qué aun no amaba a nadien como él quiso a su esposa… pero para todo había una lección y una primera vez.

XX

Anna corría por el bosque hasta que estuvo segura que la voz en su cabeza se había callado. Se detuvo en un tronco seco entre montones y montones de hojas secas.

Ella había estado en su habitación cuando uno de los mozos le aviso que el desayuno ya había sido servido. Si había un momento en que sintió que estaba perdiendo la razón era en este momento, ese hombre, Boris era el mismo mounstro que la ataco estaba sentado a la mesa con sus abuelos y sus invitados.

No pudo más que correr lejos de la casa hacia el bosque donde las voces cesaron por un momento. Ahora recordaba cada detalle de su accidente, ese mounstro sínico fue quien la trajo a la finca.

–Oh…dios…

Marco que se detuvo en el centro del bosque y sacó su arma. Disparo un par de veces imaginándose al vampiro que había estado siguiendo.

–Marco–llamo la joven peligris saliendo de la nada.

–Doncella…

Sorprendido hizo una reverencia.

–Veo que no salió bien la reunión.

El rubio negó.

–No… es solo que mi hermano sigue aferrado a esa investigación.

Suspiro.

– ¿Que tanto sabe? –cuestiono Janne preocupada de repente.

–Solo que hay algo que infecta la sangre y mata lentamente…

Miro a su líder.

–Marco, sabes que no…

Él asintio.

–Lo sé, nadien fuera del grupo deber involucrarse –recito de memoria el código de honor de los X-laws.

–Bien…ahora cuéntame… ¿tu hermano ha llegado a alguna conclusión?

Marco agito su cabeza.

–Doncella… el vampiro ha vuelto a atacar…

Janne suspiro.

–Oh, dios…–dijo juntando sus manos rezando en silencio. –Esto es terrible, ayer en la costa fueron encontrados dos pescadores sin una gota de sangre y con los mismos orificios en el cuello.

Ella miro a los ojos a Marco.

–Para eso es que vine a buscarte.

El asintio.

–No se preocupe doncella yo me encargo.

Metió su arma en su pistolera y camino lejos de la doncella.

– ¿Acepto? –saliendo de entre la maleza junto a su compañero fuertemente armado Menne pregunto a Janne.

–Si lo hizo…

Bajo sus manos lentamente y se quedó mirando por donde desapareció su fiel soldado. Sabía que debió contarle cada mínimo detalle de esta misión, pero temía que de haberlo hecho flaquera y no se atreviera a exterminar a esa bestia.

Tenían un código de honor que exigía todos sus soldados tuvieran un razonamiento frio carente de emociones.

–Pero…

Janne negó.

–Las cosas difíciles deben de hacerse Menne, no hay vuelta atrás.

Menne asintio al igual que Chris a su lado.

**XX**

Anna continua a caminar sin saber muy bien donde estaba. Solo que tenía que estar lo más lejos posible de Boris.

Fue cuando estaba hasta el límite de sus fuerzas que choco con lo que en un principio pensó era un árbol. Pero por lógica los arboles no se quejaban cuando los golpeabas.

–Pero que…

Miro hacia arriba.

– ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –cuestiono Marco apartando las manos de la funda de cuero atada a su cinturón.

–Bueno…

Anna suspiro aliviada de poder descansar aunque sea sentada de una manera poco femenina en el suelo.

–Caminaba. –contesto secamente.

– ¿En el medio del bosque?

–Si… ¿por qué? –pregunto aspera frunciendo el ceño.

–No… por nada…

Marco como un buen caballero le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Pero en el momento en que hicieron contacto una desconocida sensación los recorrió desde los pies a la cima de la cabeza.

Fue como una especie de choque eléctrico que los obligo de soltarse.

–No… tengo tiempo para esto–enderezando su postura Marco camino lejos de Anna. Ella frunció el ceño, obviamente él era como siempre supuso.

Un tipo insoportable y arrogante. Justo como ella lo describía en algunas pocas páginas de su diario.

–Pff… que tarado…

Echando un largo vistazo al bosque Anna se puso a pensar si recordaba el camino de regreso a la mancion. Pero obviamente se había desviado tanto del camino sin siquiera echar un vistazo a donde estaba huyendo.

– ¿Anna?

De entre la maleza Lizerg salió usando su navaja para cortar la maleza que se cruzaba en su camino. Él la miro sorprendido.

–Deberías estar en casa reponiéndote aun.

La levanto despacio y con mucho cuidado.

–Ven, vamos de regreso…

Anna negó.

–Estoy bien… solo quiero estar un tiempo lejos de esa aburrida mancion –argumento después de apartarse de Lizerg con una sonrisa.

–Bueno creo que no hay daño si solo caminas un poco.

El peliverde ingles la miro por un momento.

–Escuche que alguien estaba aquí.

Anna asintio.

–No era nadien importante, solo alguien más perdido.

Notando la mochila detrás del caballo que Lizerg venia conduciendo atraves del bosque Anna cuestionante miro hacia su buen amigo.

– ¿Vas para alguna parte?

–Si…tu abuelo quiere que consiga un par de cosas en el siguiente pueblo–respondió sonriéndole– ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

No espero más. Anna asintio aceptando la mano que le ofrecía, necesitaba tanto estar lejos con lo que más quería en el mundo.

XX

La bahía cercana al pueblo donde estaba la residencia de los Asakura era un pueblo aún más pequeño. Hay solamente vivían las familias de los pescadores y uno que otro extranjero.

Len Tao era el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de Yhoumei, el pasaba una temporada aquí por petición de sus padres y hermana que consideraban que era tiempo para que se ocupara de ese los negocios que la familia china tenía en esas costas.

Él chico peli morado aprovechaba la tranquilidad de la tarde para practicar con su abundante colección de armas ya que por rumores que comentaban los viajeros, una especie de mounstro que asechaba por las noches los pueblos en busca de victimas para saciar su hambre por la sangre.

Primero había sido la villa en la cordillera de las montañas, luego el condado vecino, para finalmente este pueblo.

–Señor la noche esta por caer–aviso uno de sus empleados interrumpiendo su trance.

–Ya lo sé…

Después de soltar su espada Len camino hacia donde había dejado oportunamente una toalla.

–Entonces deberíamos serrar ya.

Pasándose la toalla por la frente el asintio.

–Está bien cierren y vallan a esconderse bajo sus camas–dijo con rudeza asustando al pobre hombre que apresuradamente se fue a cerrar la tienda.

Él se quedó mirando como poco a poco el sol se desvanecía en el ocaso que imitaba en su opinión las llamas rojas del fuego.

–Len…

Sacudiendo su cabeza se giró a ver a Lizerg.

–Lizerg…

Echando un vistazo más prolongado al caballo se dio cuenta de una vieja amistad que no había visto en unos buenos años.

–Cuanto tiempo Len Tao –saludo Anna cómodamente sentada en la silla de Morphin (el caballo XD)

–Anna…

Sorprendió bajo su arma que hasta ese momento había mantenido erguida en caso de que el mounstro apareciera.

–Pensé que estabas en "Pacth ville "

–Bueno vine a pasar unas vacaciones con los Asakura…

Cambio su expresión.

– ¿Qué?, ¿no piensas invitarnos a pasa?

Sonrió ella no había cambiado en nada.

–Si claro…

Haciendo una seña les ofreció pasar a su casa. La cabaña más grande de toda la costa, con sus características orientales.

XX

Marco por otro lado hace más de dos horas que había llegado al pueblo y ahora estaba en el cementerio analizando con detenimiento el lúgubre sitio.

Grandes sauces cuyas ramas dobladas creaban escondites perfectos donde la repugnante extirpe del vampiro bien podría ocultarse hasta que el sol de este día muriera por fin.

– ¿Dice que es aquí donde vio… eso?

El sepulturero un hombre mayor casi siego asintio.

–Era como si uno de los difuntos saliera de su tumba…

Junto sus manos temblorosas sobre el crucifijo de oró que traía en su chaqueta.

–Vestía de blanco…si un vestido de novia sucio y roto…

Marco reconoció en los ojos casi nebulosos del sepulturero el miedo y la incredulidad que incluso el también sentía con cada cosa que escuchaba.

"_Esta junto al mar que tanto amaba ver"_

El rubio inmediatamente se giró a ver hacia la perfecta vista del océano y casi como si hubiera estado predestinado hay estaba la lápida que tanto temía ver.

Una foto vieja mostraba el rostro de la mujer que descansaba en ese cementerio. Eliza de octavo tenia grabado en el fondo.

"_Con lo único que en vida la hizo feliz" _

Corrió hacia ese sitio y efectivamente estuvo seguro que este era el cementerio donde su hermano le conto había sepultado a su esposa.

– ¡Oh dios mío! –grito el sepulturero cuando vio la silueta blanca alzarse de entre la maleza como una muñeca de trapo que se ve impulsada por hilos invisibles.

Marco dio un salto lejos de ella y empujando al anciano lo ayudo a escapar.

–Fau…Fausto…

Sin hacer siquiera una mueca fijo sus ojos opacos sin luz en los azules de él.

–No…

Comenzó a caminar arrastrando con ella la larga cola del vestido y el velo que irónicamente aún estaba fijado con lo que Marco reconoció como el broche de su madre.

–Eres tú…–susurro con una sonrisa espantosa.

XX

Anna que había estado un poco inquieta encontró inusual paz cuando anocheció. Ella de repente sintió la necesidad de salir.

–Solo espera verlos son los mejores de toda china…

Dejando su taza de té Len condujo a Lizerg hacia las bodegas mientras Anna sin saber cómo se levantó y camino fuera de la casa. Estaba bajo la influencia de Boris que tras una tediosa búsqueda la había encontrado.

Lizerg por supuesto al no encontrarla se alarmo y salió precipitadamente a buscar a Anna.

–Hay que encontrarla pronto ya anocheció…

El peliverde paro de correr.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestiono preocupado.

–Bueno… hay algo aquí en el pueblo…un…vampiro…

Con los ojos amplios como platos Lizerg titubeo.

–Estas bromeando verdad.

Len negó y de un minuto a otro escucharon un grito que les helo la sangre.

_Anna pov:_

_Como si estuviera en una especie de trance termine cerca del cementerio del pueblo, confundida y asustada por lo que veían mis ojos. Hay estaba un muerto andando como si nada cerca de un hombre rubio._

–_Eres tú…–susurro con gran esfuerzo alzando su mano derecha sin color tratando de alcanzar a ese hombre._

– _¿No es hermoso?_

_Me quede de piedra cuando escuche la voz de Boris._

–_Aun cuando le mando a matar a ese hombre ella insiste en protegerlo…_

_Él rio causándome escalofríos desagradables correr por mi espina dorsal. Quería huir, pero cuando su mano estaba apretando mi hombro era imposible._

–_Mírala ella es como tú, solo que ella ya estaba muerta cuando se convirtió. _

–_Marco…_

_Sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de a quien pensaba atacar el vampiro sentí como la mano fría de Boris pasaba de mi hombro a mi mandíbula._

–_No… ¡Mira!_

_Fin pov_

Marco mientras retrocedía saco su arma. Esta no era la mujer de su hermano, Eliza había muerto hace años por una neumonía mal tratada.

–En nombre de la doncella de hierro que dios te conceda perdón…

El estruendo que causo el disparo asusto a las aves, a los habitantes del pueblo y Anna que por más que anhelaba apartar los ojos del horrible evento no pudo.

Incluso juro sentir una pizca de rencor.

–Vez, incluso a ella la asesino sin parpadear…

– ¡Anna! –llamo Lizerg reconociendo su figura desde las escaleras al final de la entrada al cementerio. Marco se giró y la vio caer al suelo como Eliza después de que le lanzo sus balas de plata.

– ¡Otra víctima del mounstro! –grito el sepulturero después de salir de su escondite.

–Que…no… dios no debí permitirle salir…

Levantándola con cuidado la miro tratando de pensar en algo para ayudarla.

–Hay que buscar un médico–sugirió Len llegando al lado de Lizerg.

–El doctor Fausto está a millas desde aquí.

Marco los miro y suspiro exasperado.

–Señor Renk abra la tumba.

Caminando con calma hacia donde estaba Anna inconsciente en el suelo se arrodillo y puso dos dedos sobre el pulso irregular.

–Pero… ¿por qué?

–Solo hágalo.

Echo una larga mirada a la mano vendada de ella.

–Si… desde luego…

XX

Más tarde en la casa de Len después de que Marco tomara las respectivas consideraciones con el cuerpo de su cuñada se quedó recargado junto a la chimenea mirando de vez en cuando a Anna tumbada en el sofá bajo un par de cobertores de lana.

–Ahora que esa cosa esta muerta… envié a uno de mis sirvientes por el doctor Tamurasaki.

Len rio.

–No es tan bueno como Fausto…pero servirá…

Lizerg asintio.

–Solo espero que su salud no empeore…

Tocaron a la puerta y el castaño doctor se apresuró a entrar.

– ¿Que paso? –cuestiono caminando hacia Anna.

–Se desmayó…

Asintiendo Tamurasaki se giró a ver a los demás hombres dentro de la sala.

–Necesito privacidad…

Todos asintieron y se fueron a la cocina. Tamurasaki apenas escucho que estaba solo empujo la cabeza de Anna hacia atrás y después de ver la marca en su cuello saco de su maletín un frasco lleno de la sustancia espesa color rojo.

Odiaba hacerlo pero si Boris le ordenaba a hacerlo no podía negarse.

–De verdad lo siento… de verdad…


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Vampire Legand **_

_**Capitulo: 4 **_

_**Resolver el misterio**_

_**XX**_

Los rayos de sol hirieron sus ojos cuando como lanzas cruzaron la delgada capa de tela tejida en intrincados diseños de flores. Anna se enderezo en la cama y encontró extrañamente inusual que estuviera sola en la gran habitación de paredes verde esmeralda con vides color café que se extendían hasta el techo blanco con una lámpara de araña echa de cristal.

Su miedo bien no se vio afectado por la visión hermosa de este dormitorio bien iluminado. Pero empezó a creer que su cordura si porque al otro lado del cuarto lo vio de pie junto a la puerta.

Estaba vestido con pantalones negros y camisa suelta de vestir color blanco. Él la miraba con cariño, algo inusual ya que su anterior encuentro fue todo menos cordial.

Sin cambiar su mueca de perplejidad Anna recordó entonces lo que sus ojos presenciaron en el cementerio.

"_Jamás te le acerques_"

El miedo infantil que ahora parecía a ver madurado en el puro y simple terror tuvo ahora un rostro y un nombre.

–Anna…

Rompiendo la sutil paz de su sueño despertó con un sobresalto abriendo los ojos enfocando al peliverde sobre ella.

–Gracias a dios estas bien…

Lizerg se giró hacia Len recién levantado.

–Ella está bien–dijo sonriendo aliviado de que nada malo había pasado gracias a su imprudencia de dejar que ella lo acompañara.

–Qué bueno…

Len suspiro.

–Todo está bien ahora…

Solo Anna entendía el sentido de sus palabras y pudo asegurar que esto apenas era el comienzo de todo.

XX

Era ya de día y el cementerio parecía ahora más un sitio de paz que un lúgubre escondite para esos mounstros. Marco ahora regresaba para presentar sus disculpas y respeto a la tumba de su cuñada.

Tal vez no se lo había contado a su hermano, pero él tenía muchos motivos de peso considerable para pedir perdón a Eliza. Después de todo tuvo cierta culpa en la enfermedad que tiempo después causaría la muerte de su cuñada.

_Flash back_

_Noviembre de 1345 _

_Era la esperada fecha que su hermano regresaría de su semestre de estudios en estados unidos, sus padres habían reunido a todos en la pequeña casa que tenían en Sicilia. Entre ellos a Eliza la prometida de Fausto._

_Eliza Harrigan había sido amiga de Marco, ambos eran tan unidos que a veces sus padres hacían bromas sobre el día que ambos decidieran salir, comprometerse y casarse._

_Por un tiempo cuando Eliza pasaba largos periodos en la casa de la familia Lasso esa probabilidad fue cada vez menos una suposición. Hasta cuando de la nada el hijo mayor regreso a la casa con una sonrisa que termino conquistando a Eliza._

"_En el muelle 6:30"_

_Decía aquella nota que Eliza dejo en la habitación de Marco antes de salir con prisa de la casa. Ella necesitaba sacar de su corazón aquellas confesiones que nunca pudo hacer y que ahora antes de decirle el sí a Fausto tenía que gritar tan fuerte como fuese necesario._

_Paso la noche esperando bajo la lluvia con nada más que un vestido de tirantes, se quedó hasta que enfermo de neumonía._

_Fin flash back_

Él suspiro ante el recuerdo de esa tarde que regreso de su excursión a la ciudad. Eliza había estado terriblemente enferma postrada en la cama de la que Fausto no se alejó ni una sola vez. Hasta que la enfermedad venció.

–De verdad lo siento…

XX

Boris desabrocho el nudo de su capa y camino hacia el sofá, Tamurasaki ya lo esperaba con buenas noticias. Él le dejo sobre la mesa el frasco vacío antes relleno de su sangre, pero se mantuvo lejos de su presencia como acostumbraba en cada reunión que tenían.

Como humano el sentimiento de supervivencia le permitía conservarse con vida. Razón por la que obedecía al vampiro en cada horrible tarea que le ordenaba aquel ser.

–Toma.

Le arrojo una pequeña bolsa de monedas de oro.

–Nueve como siempre–añadió después de sentarse.

–Gra…gracias señor…

Tamurasaki se apresuró a guardar en la solapa de su abrigo para después mirar con curiosidad el rostro cansado de Boris. De vampiros sabía muy poco, pero se imaginaba que ellos nunca se fatigaban.

– ¿Esta bien?

–No…no lo estoy… una de mis sirvientes fue eliminada por el cazador…

Echando una mirada sin emoción a la piel reseca de su muñeca supo que al por fin morir Eliza le resto energía.

–Solo necesito… sangre…

Era su señal para salir corriendo antes de que la utilidad fuera cuestionada por su amo.

–Bueno…yo me retiro…

Enderezando las gafas de montura gruesa color negro salió huyendo lejos de del pequeño castillo que servía de guarida para Boris gracias a que estaba bien oculto por la maleza. Boris simplemente rio divertido por el miedo que influenciaba en los humanos antes de cerrar los ojos para poder descansar en la quietud de su escondite.

XX

Tamurasaki suspiro aliviado cuando estuvo lejos de ese sitio. Él camino hasta el pueblo que ahora que estaba libre de la maldición estaba diferente.

–Muy buenos días–dijo el dueño de la tienda que después de una gran temporada por fin abría al público.

–Si…

Perturbado aun por sus acciones continuo a caminar chocando sin querer con Anna que esperaba junto a Morphin que su amigo terminara de llenar las bolsas con las compras.

Ambos se miraron por tan solo un segundo hasta que Tamurasaki retomo su camino.

–Me parece haberlo visto antes–susurro al caballo que agito su cabeza.

– ¿Anna?

Se giró hacia Lizerg.

– ¿Estas lista?

Asintio tratando de sonreír aun después del trauma de anoche.

–Sí, el señor Yhoumei y su esposa deben estar preocupados.

Pasando de mirar al peliverde se enfrentó a Len.

–Nos veremos después.

Él asintio.

–Hace tiempo que entreno con Yho, tal vez lo visite alguna vez.

Anna sonrió mientras sentía a Morphin andar dócilmente por donde Lizerg lo conducía. Yho tenía muchos amigos, unos más insoportables que otros. Pero simpáticos de cierta forma.

–Oye Anna… sobre lo que paso anoche…

–Si…yo lo siento, por salir de la casa.

Lizerg negó.

–Por qué lo hiciste… Len dijo que había un mounstro, un vampiro.

–Si…yo también lo escuche…

Cerró los ojos y vio los ojos de esa mujer. Fríos y crueles con ansias de lastimar.

–Esa mujer… ¿ella lo era no?

Anna se encogió de hombros.

–No…no estoy segura Lizerg–respondió caminando más aprisa para evitar que él le siguiera cuestionando. Era un tema quizá peligroso, y ella no quería que le hicieran daño.

Pero hay que recordar que Lizerg era el hijo de un detective. Su mente proceso ya lo que sus ojos presenciaron y estaba más que convencido que esa cosa en el cementerio era un vampiro.

XX

Luchist iba y venía afuera de la tienda montada en el bosque. Él estaba furioso con Janne porque no le solicito su opinión para la misión donde envió a Marco.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Vampire Legand **_

_**Capitulo: 5**_

_**Resolver el misterio**_

_**XX**_

Los rayos de sol hirieron sus ojos cuando como lanzas cruzaron la delgada capa de tela tejida en intrincados diseños de flores. Anna se enderezo en la cama y encontró extrañamente inusual que estuviera sola en la gran habitación de paredes verde esmeralda con vides color café que se extendían hasta el techo blanco con una lámpara de araña echa de cristal.

Su miedo bien no se vio afectado por la visión hermosa de este dormitorio bien iluminado. Pero empezó a creer que su cordura si porque al otro lado del cuarto lo vio de pie junto a la puerta.

Estaba vestido con pantalones negros y camisa suelta de vestir color blanco. Él la miraba con cariño, algo inusual ya que su anterior encuentro fue todo menos cordial.

Sin cambiar su mueca de perplejidad Anna recordó entonces lo que sus ojos presenciaron en el cementerio.

"_Jamás te le acerques_"

El miedo infantil que ahora parecía a ver madurado en el puro y simple terror tuvo ahora un rostro y un nombre.

–Anna…

Rompiendo la sutil paz de su sueño despertó con un sobresalto abriendo los ojos enfocando al peliverde sobre ella.

–Gracias a dios estas bien…

Lizerg se giró hacia Len recién levantado.

–Ella está bien–dijo sonriendo aliviado de que nada malo había pasado gracias a su imprudencia de dejar que ella lo acompañara.

–Qué bueno…

Len suspiro.

–Todo está bien ahora…

Solo Anna entendía el sentido de sus palabras y pudo asegurar que esto apenas era el comienzo de todo.

XX

Era ya de día y el cementerio parecía ahora más un sitio de paz que un lúgubre escondite para esos mounstros. Marco ahora regresaba para presentar sus disculpas y respeto a la tumba de su cuñada.

Tal vez no se lo había contado a su hermano, pero él tenía muchos motivos de peso considerable para pedir perdón a Eliza. Después de todo tuvo cierta culpa en la enfermedad que tiempo después causaría la muerte de su cuñada.

_Flash back_

_Noviembre de 1345 _

_Era la esperada fecha que su hermano regresaría de su semestre de estudios en estados unidos, sus padres habían reunido a todos en la pequeña casa que tenían en Sicilia. Entre ellos a Eliza la prometida de Fausto._

_Eliza Harrigan había sido amiga de Marco, ambos eran tan unidos que a veces sus padres hacían bromas sobre el día que ambos decidieran salir, comprometerse y casarse._

_Por un tiempo cuando Eliza pasaba largos periodos en la casa de la familia Lasso esa probabilidad fue cada vez menos una suposición. Hasta cuando de la nada el hijo mayor regreso a la casa con una sonrisa que termino conquistando a Eliza._

"_En el muelle 6:30"_

_Decía aquella nota que Eliza dejo en la habitación de Marco antes de salir con prisa de la casa. Ella necesitaba sacar de su corazón aquellas confesiones que nunca pudo hacer y que ahora antes de decirle el sí a Fausto tenía que gritar tan fuerte como fuese necesario._

_Paso la noche esperando bajo la lluvia con nada más que un vestido de tirantes, se quedó hasta que enfermo de neumonía._

_Fin flash back_

Él suspiro ante el recuerdo de esa tarde que regreso de su excursión a la ciudad. Eliza había estado terriblemente enferma postrada en la cama de la que Fausto no se alejó ni una sola vez. Hasta que la enfermedad venció.

–De verdad lo siento…

XX

Boris desabrocho el nudo de su capa y camino hacia el sofá, Tamurasaki ya lo esperaba con buenas noticias. Él le dejo sobre la mesa el frasco vacío antes relleno de su sangre, pero se mantuvo lejos de su presencia como acostumbraba en cada reunión que tenían.

Como humano el sentimiento de supervivencia le permitía conservarse con vida. Razón por la que obedecía al vampiro en cada horrible tarea que le ordenaba aquel ser.

–Toma.

Le arrojo una pequeña bolsa de monedas de oro.

–Nueve como siempre–añadió después de sentarse.

–Gra…gracias señor…

Tamurasaki se apresuró a guardar en la solapa de su abrigo para después mirar con curiosidad el rostro cansado de Boris. De vampiros sabía muy poco, pero se imaginaba que ellos nunca se fatigaban.

– ¿Esta bien?

–No…no lo estoy… una de mis sirvientes fue eliminada por el cazador…

Echando una mirada sin emoción a la piel reseca de su muñeca supo que al por fin morir Eliza le resto energía.

–Solo necesito… sangre…

Era su señal para salir corriendo antes de que la utilidad fuera cuestionada por su amo.

–Bueno…yo me retiro…

Enderezando las gafas de montura gruesa color negro salió huyendo lejos de del pequeño castillo que servía de guarida para Boris gracias a que estaba bien oculto por la maleza. Boris simplemente rio divertido por el miedo que influenciaba en los humanos antes de cerrar los ojos para poder descansar en la quietud de su escondite.

XX

Tamurasaki suspiro aliviado cuando estuvo lejos de ese sitio. Él camino hasta el pueblo que ahora que estaba libre de la maldición estaba diferente.

–Muy buenos días–dijo el dueño de la tienda que después de una gran temporada por fin abría al público.

–Si…

Perturbado aun por sus acciones continuo a caminar chocando sin querer con Anna que esperaba junto a Morphin que su amigo terminara de llenar las bolsas con las compras.

Ambos se miraron por tan solo un segundo hasta que Tamurasaki retomo su camino.

–Me parece haberlo visto antes–susurro al caballo que agito su cabeza.

– ¿Anna?

Se giró hacia Lizerg.

– ¿Estas lista?

Asintio tratando de sonreír aun después del trauma de anoche.

–Sí, el señor Yhoumei y su esposa deben estar preocupados.

Pasando de mirar al peliverde se enfrentó a Len.

–Nos veremos después.

Él asintio.

–Hace tiempo que entreno con Yho, tal vez lo visite alguna vez.

Anna sonrió mientras sentía a Morphin andar dócilmente por donde Lizerg lo conducía. Yho tenía muchos amigos, unos más insoportables que otros. Pero simpáticos de cierta forma.

–Oye Anna… sobre lo que paso anoche…

–Si…yo lo siento, por salir de la casa.

Lizerg negó.

–Por qué lo hiciste… Len dijo que había un mounstro, un vampiro.

–Si…yo también lo escuche…

Cerró los ojos y vio los ojos de esa mujer. Fríos y crueles con ansias de lastimar.

–Esa mujer… ¿ella lo era no?

Anna se encogió de hombros.

–No…no estoy segura Lizerg–respondió caminando más aprisa para evitar que él le siguiera cuestionando. Era un tema quizá peligroso, y ella no quería que le hicieran daño.

Pero hay que recordar que Lizerg era el hijo de un detective. Su mente proceso ya lo que sus ojos presenciaron y estaba más que convencido que esa cosa en el cementerio era un vampiro.

XX

Luchist iba y venía afuera de la tienda montada en el bosque. Él estaba furioso con Janne porque no le solicito su opinión para la misión donde envió a Marco. Pero no podía sino quedarse callado aguantándose sus ganas de gritarle a la joven.

–Luchist, no pensaba verte aquí.

Suspirando profundamente se giró a enfrentarla.

–Pensé que tendría alguna misión para mí.

Janne desde el interior de la dama de hierro se quedó observándolo. El lujar donde había enviado a Marco había sido pensado para Luchist, claro en caso de que el rubio no pudiera con él envió.

Pero tal y como estaba pensando Marco no la había decepcionado.

–Bueno, aun no Luchist.

Deslizando la máscara fría de la doncella Janne se refugió en su pequeña fortaleza. Luchist se quedó mirándola ofendido, pero no hizo nada por que estaba siendo vigilado por Menne y Chris.

Mejor se retiró con la misma calma con la que llego.

XX

A mitad del camino Anna se volvió a quedar dormida sobre el lomo de Morphin. Ella soñaba otra vez con Marco, fantasías de esas que se leían en los libros. Demasiado reales como para despertarla con un sonrojo y un sobresalto. Sus ojos, aun podía recordar los suyos color azul cerúleo brillantes con una calidez completamente contradictoria con el rencor que oscurecía a veces un par de tonos sus orbes; era como si con un simple vistazo desmontara las capas complicadas que representaban su propio ser.

Lizerg por su lado también estaba pensativo. Lo que vio en el cementerio también lo había afectado y con razón, él vio como un muerto volvía a la vida; Tal y como esa trágica noche cuando sus padres había sido asesinados cruelmente.

_Flash back:_

_Era una de esas noches frías en Londres cuando sus padres lo habían llevado de paseo para celebrar sus doce años recién cumplidos._

_Particularmente una mística neblina espesa había ocupado las calles y con ella una figura sospechosa surgió._

–_El detective León Diethel…–susurro burlonamente ese hombre vestido de negro sorprendiendo a su padre. Quien se quedó estático verdaderamente incrédulo, mirando el rostro descompuesto de quien fue en algún momento un astuto ladrón difícil de atrapar._

–_Tim… eres tú de verdad… que no estabas…_

– _¿Muerto?, no señor, estoy más vivo que nunca._

_Lanzo una risa siniestra._

–_Aunque comprendo que este sorprendido, después de todo usted me vio arder en las llamas._

_En ese momento Lilian-la madre de Lizerg-, dio un tirón al brazo de su esposo pidiéndole silenciosamente que se fueran lejos de ese hombre._

–_Sabe, le debo esto que soy ahora señor Diethel._

_Sus labios se separaron mostrando unos afilados caninos. Fue lo único que vio Lizerg antes de que callera inconsciente, y al despertar él ya era huérfano._

_Fin Flash back_

La mancion oriental al fondo del bosque se alzó impresionante como siempre, pero ninguno le prestó atención hasta que la bienvenida ruidosa de Yho los asusto a ambos fuera de sus pensamientos.

–Valla Anna, que bueno que si estabas con Lizerg. La abuela estaba muy preocupada.

Enfocando al chico castaño Anna suspiro. Lo menos que necesitaba era un sermón.

–Pero el señor Lasso le aviso que estabas con Len y Lizerg.

–De verdad…

Apenada comenzó a caminar pero un punto azul escondido entre los arbustos le llamo la atención. Se acercó lentamente asustando a Yho y a su indeseado visitante que trato lo mejor que pudo confundirse con el ambiente.

–Ho…hola Anna…–saludo el peliazul nervioso levantando una mano.

–Horo Horo, tu aquí…

Se giró a ver a Yho.

– ¿Cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo?

Pálido con una sombra negra detrás suyo Yho comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido. Le tenía mucho miedo y ahora que estaba recuperada no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

–Era una sorpresa–dijo Pirika apareciendo de la nada junto a Manta.

–Valla sorpresa.

Todos sonrieron nerviosos.

– ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

Manta se acercó a su buen amigo para serle de apoyo.

–Escuchamos lo que paso, de verdad lo sentimos Anna.

De espaldas a ellos se permitió sonreír por la ironía de sus palabras de apoyo. Tal vez si eran sinceras, pero al final nada podían ayudar. Su alma ya estaba corrompida al igual que su cuerpo.

–Oye Anna…–llamo Lizerg pero ella no le hizo caso, tenía demasiado en la mente. Camino directamente a la mancion donde se encontró cara a cara con el doctor Fausto.

–Buenos días señorita Kiouyama–saludo educadamente sonriendo amablemente.

–Doctor Fausto… ¿pero que hace aquí?

Dirigió sus ojos al maletín que traía en las manos.

–La señora Kino me llamo para revisarla–respondió indiferente de repente.

–No, no es necesario… yo estoy bien…

Fausto echo un vistazo a las vendas sucias, y sin ser consciente de las estrictas normas de etiqueta entre un caballero y una dama le tomo la mano sobresaltando a Anna.

–La infección en su mano dice lo contrario señorita.

_Anna pov:_

_Sorprendida por la actitud del médico acepte que me revisara ya que desde hace un buen rato sentía un ardor insoportable en la garganta._

–_Está bien, todo el equipo está listo en su habitación._

_Recogiendo el extremo de su vestido subí las escaleras junto con el doctor detrás de mí._

_Fin pov_

_**XX**_

Encerrado en su habitación Marco estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo. Necesitaba otra misión para mantener su mente ocupada, no quería sentir culpa, remordimientos.

–Marco…

Luchist abrió la puerta.

–No piensas ir a saludar a tu hermano–dijo con burla cruzándose de brazos–. Él está aquí.

–No.

Como cuando era niño se dio la vuelta e ignoro la molesta presencia del pelinegro.

–Claro supongo que este es un mal momento para que ustedes se encuentren.

Frunciendo el ceño Marco apretó entre sus manos las sabanas. Hay iba el cargo de conciencia otra vez.

**XX**

Anna se quedó quieta mientras Fausto rompía las vendas. En su interior aun después del estado deplorable de los vendajes no había infección, la herida ahora era solamente una cicatriz.

Fausto obviamente se sorprendió. Una herida como la que ella tenía no podía sanar en una noche, era imposible. Era lo mismo que paso con su esposa.

–Entonces, ¿está todo bien?

–Sí, todo está bien.

Con el mismo gesto sin emoción se dedicó a vendar la herida. Para cuando termino salió sin decir más. Su mente divagaba entre varios sucesos, montones de nueva información que agitaba aún más su cabeza.

Todo esto que observaba con sus propios ojos cambiaba radicalmente el sentido de sus investigaciones. El veneno que encontró presente en las muestras de sangre de su esposa y Anna dejo de ser una sentencia de muerte para convertirse en un potenciador; aquella sustancia primero curaba el cuerpo del huésped y después, si el cuerpo no la aceptaba del todo la mataba poco a poco.

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que Anna pasara a la siguiente etapa?,_ se preguntaba expectante bajando con calma por las escaleras.

XX

Callo la noche y Anna no se había presentado en la cena. Lizerg intento llevarle algo a su habitación, pero ella se negaba a abrirle. Ese comportamiento claro que no pasó desapercibido para Marco. Después de lo que sucedió en el cementerio decidió mantener un ojo siempre sobre ella.

Pasaron horas, días, semanas y afuera de la habitación de la rubia se amontonaba la comida.

Kino preocupada llamo al doctor Fausto, pero él estaba ausente y en su lugar trajeron a Tamurasaki. Él por órdenes de Boris llevo hasta Anna una bolsa de sangre robada del hospital del pueblo.

–Tómala, es un regalo del señor Boris–dijo después de dejar en la cama el pequeño presente.

–No… no quiero…

Pálida y débil ella intento mantenerse lejos de esa cosa, pero el olor que podía percibir era tan fuerte que hacia reaccionar aquel mounstro oculto. Anna sabía que al ingerir aquel líquido aceptaba eso que le hizo, y no quería acabar como esa mujer del cementerio.

–Mira, te daré un consejo, bebe esto.

Empujo una vez más la bolsa de sangre.

–Estas en plena transición y si tu organismo rechaza el veneno… morirás…

Fue demasiado tarde la bestia había ganado. Para cuando Tamurasaki abandono la habitación aquella sangre ya estaba en su cuerpo, y un nuevo vampiro había nacido.

–Buenas tardes.

A medio paso de las escaleras el medico se vio abordado de repente por un grupo de hombre en uniforme blanco y azul liderados por un rubio bastante familiar.

–Buenas tardes–respondió con educación bajando a toda prisa. Él no era un ignorante y podía reconocer a un cazador, aun cuando jamás había visto uno.

–Está muy sospechoso–opino Kevin cruzándose de brazos. – Eso que tenía en sus manos era una bolsa de sangre.

Marco asintio.

–Hay que tenerlo vigilado.

Los soldados estuvieron de acuerdo esa noche siguieron los pasos de Tamurasaki.


End file.
